


after the fall

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 09:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: They walked through the rubble of what used to be The Olympus.





	after the fall

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Após a queda](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124764) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 

They walked through the rubble of what used to be The Olympus.

Hermes had found her unconscious during the last battle and took her away to some human village he hoped had been forgotten by the other gods. He stayed by her side most of the time waiting for some sign of awakening, and the moments he was gone was to get the news about those who had fallen and not, about who were the winners and survivors of that conflict that was always meant to happen.

Hestia woke up only after seven days and seven nights with tears in her eyes and a determination to return to the place she called home for the last millennia of her life. Since Hermes could not dissuade her from this idea, he went with her.

Not much was to be seen, the walls had collapsed and everything of value was gone, probably plundered by lesser gods or other entities of a similar nature. 

“Athena will have a lot of trouble to rebuild this place” Hermes said

“I don't think she will rebuild, if she makes a home for herself it will be in a new place”

"Why do you that ?"

“She's her father's daughter, she's as proud as he was but wiser. This place will be a reminder to everyone of her power. And also because she killed him not out of hate but because it had to be done, she was one of the few who really loved him instead of just fearing him, she won't want to walk around this place anymore I’m sure of it. ”

"You loved him too" Hermes says, not a question.

“He deserved to fall. I know that, but still he was my little brother, he saved us from the dark and for that I will always be grateful to him. ”

"Let's go home"

“I don't know where this is anymore”

“We can find out together”

He took her hand and together they departed from what had once been The Olympus.


End file.
